Natsumatsuri
Summary: '''The Rebel Hunters have a fun summer together in Japan ''Note: There will be parodies of games, animes and mangas as well as their characters in here. I don't own any of the original stuff, please support the original releases by their respective authors and studios. Parodies are as following, Shinobi Path (parody of Naruto), Dye (parody of Bleach), Yuuto On Pointe (parody of Yuuri! On Ice *it's still a yaoi in this parody plus it's my favorite anime*), Seer Journal (parody of Future Dairy), Devil Servant (Black Butler), Killer's Dairy (parody of Death Note), Pirate's Hunt (parody of One Piece), Astroli (parody of Fairy Tail), Defense Against Beast (parody of Attack on Titan), Yokai Bride (parody of The Ancient Magus' Bride), Serpent's Orb (parody of Dragon Ball), Magical Quintet (parody of Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Epic of Aliya the Wicked (parody of Yojo Senki) Gambling Queen (parody of Kakegurui), Aiko! Aiko! Sing! (parody of Vocaloids) Karters! (parody of Mario Kart) and Ruck'em Punch'em (parody of Street Fighter).'' The camera view opens up in Amber's room on Mt Olympus. She is reading a book when her mother walks in. '''Heather von Olympus: '''Amber. '''Amber von Olympus: ''*curtsies* Yes mother? '''Heather von Olympus: '''I am here to inform you that from tomorrow on wards, I will be gone for the summer solstice celebrations in another part of Greece for 10 days. Since you are also on holiday, I expect you to continue on your lessons. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yes mother, have a safe journey. ''Heather smiles at her daughter before walking out of her room. AS soon as Heather has gone, Amber quickly fishes out her portal bracelet and taps the sphere three times. Amber von Olympus: ''*whispers* Call Hachi, Eigou and Kagami Nile. ''The sphere glows and a small holographic projection of the triplets appear. Kagami Nile: 'Hey Amber! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Sorry I missed your calls, my mother was here. What was it that you wanted to tell me? '''Hachi Nile: '''We were gonna ask you if you wanna come to spend like a week in Japan with us and the others. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Really? That's great! My mother said that tomorrow she has to go away for 10 days. I guess I come. '''Eigou Nile: '''Great! We'll see ya the day after tomorrow. And don't forget to bring money! ''The camera cuts to the day after the next in the late afternoon, Amber begins packing some clothes. She takes her portal bracelet, she taps it three times and twists it. 'Amber von Olympus: '''To Hachi, Eigou and Kagami Nile. ''This causes a portal to appear. Takes her bags and walks into it. Coming out of the other side at the triplets' home. She knocks on the door and Kagami answers. 'Kagami Nile: '''Amber, you're here! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Sorry I'm late. I had to cram finish all the work my mom left me. '''Nia Troy: '''No need to apologize. And you should take your shoes off, in Japan that's they do. '''Amber von Olympus; '''Oh alright. '''Foxx Otur: '''Thanks for letting us stay here Mr Nile. '''Malachite Nile: '''No worries, kiddo. There's plenty of room for all of you. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''It's actually a lot bigger than I thought. ''Everyone is shown to their rooms, Amber notices how large and spacious the penthouse apartment is. The girls arrive at a sliding door which opens to a large guest room with a bamboo mat floor, a small table, drawers and a large walk-in closet. But no beds. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Where are the beds? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''They're in the closet, we're sleeping on futon mats instead of normal beds. Plus that's how I sleep at the temple. '''Ife Aeras: Oh cool! The girls too the large futon out of the closet, unfolded it and laid it out on the ground. They each made their own spot on the mattress. Later, they begin to unpack and when they finished Kagami's mother, Hebi walks in. Hebi Hachibi: '''Girls are you done unpacking yet? '''Kagami Nile: '''Yes mama. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Great! You should come down to choose the yukatas that you're gonna wear to the ubon festival. '''Yoruko Senju: ''*takes out her own yukata* It's fine Hebi-baasan I brought my own. '''Amber von Olympus: '''I've read about yukatas before, but I've never worn one. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Well, first times all around. '''Toni Jakuta:' I know right? The camera cuts to the girls getting into their yukatas, adjusting their obis, styling their hair with kanzashi and practicing walking in their getas. The boys on the other hand don't really need to do much. Adam Beetle: '''Yo! Ya guys done yet? I want some takoyaki before it runs out! '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Just a moment. ''*tries her best not to stumble wearing the getas.* ''How do you walk in these things. '''Toni Aeras: Here let me help. *slowly helps her walk out* Nia Troy: 'That reminds me where's Amber? '''Yoruko Senju: '''She's almost done! Just one more round and there! Done! ''Amber steps out of the bathroom wearing her yukata. '''Amber von Olympus; '''So..um What do you guys think? '''Toni Aeras: What do we think?! Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Amber you look beautiful! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Thank you. '''Malachite Nile: '''Alright kids, lets go. The festival's not too far away so we can walk there. ''The camera cuts to the group at the ubon festival. Valeria, Jewel and Amber's eyes light up at the sight of the lanterns, games and food stalls. Amber notices a large stage with a small roofed area with a large taiko drum and people dancing around it. '''Yoruko Senju: '''The bon dance! I love those, come on guys. '''Ife Aeras: Sure! Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Wait where's Akihiro?! ''*he then notices that Akihiro had straight up went in and took over the taiko drums.* ''Oh. Well he is the president of the taiko club at school. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Come on guys. Whatcha waitin' for?! ''Everone runs in and joins the bon dance. Amber is utterly confused about it but joins in anyway. Toni starts doing very complicated movements much to the shock of everyone apart from her brother. Lupe suddenly hears his stomach grumbling. 'Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Well, why don't we get some food? There are stalls everywhere. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Now kids we meet back it this exact spot at 8 o'clock *''everyone runs off toward the food stalls* ''and they're gone. ''Everyone began going on a food run, buying things from different stalls. Toni and Ife are shown cooking some okonomiyaki Lupe and Hinoka are shown eating 2 servings of soba, Foxx and Adolpha are both protecting their katsudon and growling at each other. Vidyut, Yang and Talia are shown eating some ramen together, with the boys constantly trying to get her attention, Akihiro and Yoruko are raiding the dorayaki and katsu stalls. Trifa, Eigou and Hachi are running off with an armload full of gyoza and karaage, Shade and Setsuna are having an eating contest at another donburi stall with Kagami and Adam watching nervously while trying to eat their food. Nia is showing the twins and Amber around the food stalls and, despite being a princess, talking with her mouth full and chugging down a bottle of ramune. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*slams down his donburi bowl* It...it's a tie... '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*her head on the table* ''I'll..beat you at this...one day... '''Kagami Nile: '''That's it, no more competition between you two. '''Amber von Olympus: '*notices that Adolpha and Foxx are still protecting and eating their katsudon* ''What's about that rice bowl that makes them go into such a primal state? '''Nia Troy: '''You don't know what heaven tastes like until you've had one, come on I'll pay. ''The girls are shown sitting at the donburi shop with katsudon in front of them, Nia quickly finishes hers and Valeria and Jewel also cleaned up theirs. But Amber just simply stared at the rice bowl with a strange clear brown colored sauce with onions and a fried pork cutlet covered with egg. '' '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Come on Amber try it! ''Amber carefully tries a bite and her eyes opened wide. She quickly finishes the rice bowl in an unladylike manner and looks at her friends awkwardly. Amber von Olympus: 'Can I get another one? ''Everyone laughs and the camera cuts to the group walking back to the Niles' residence. Once inside everyone quickly changed from their yukatas into normal clothes. Lupe smells something and realizes that it was coming from himself. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Gah! We stink. And I'm definitely not waiting to take turns in the shower. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Why don't we just go to the onsen? We can clean ourselves up and change into our pj's there. '''Nia Troy: '''That sounds way better. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Alright then. Just be home before 9:30 you have a big day tomorrow. '''Eigou Nile: '''Okay mom. '''Malachite Nile: '''And boys ''*murder face on* ''Don't even think about peeping on the girls! '''All the boys: '''Yes sir! '''Toni Aeras: Does that really have to be an order for you to know? The group walks down to the nearby onsen and into separate changing rooms. Amber walks out with a towel wrapped around her and screams when she sees that everyone else have no clothes on. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: ''*sheepishly* We kinda forgot to tell ya that, an onsen is basically a communal bath. And you go in without any clothes on. '''Kagami Nile: '''There are showers in here so you don't have to go in with us. If you don't want to and there's a waiting area as well. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Much obliged. ''*she runs straight for the showers with a red face, from seeing her friends like that* '' ''The rest of the girls all go in the onsen together after washing up and soak themselves down in the warm water. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''It's a little awkward that we're all in here...Together...butt naked. ''*leans on the one of the rocks at the side of the pool* ''But it's soooo relaxing! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''I agree with you. These are the best. '''Trifa Liang-Mania; ''*floating around* It's so nice. Too bad Londust has a law against skinny dipping. '''Toni Aeras:' Poor Amber though! All the girls laugh Nia Troy: ''*lying down on one of the rocks with a small warm towel on her head* Haaaahhh, I wish we had onsens like these back in New troy. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''I wish we had these in Grimmany as well. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''I know! Since Amber didn't come in with us, maybe we should get her some of the onsen water. It makes your skin all nice and smooth. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Already did it. ''*she holds up a small bottle of spring water* ''Future vision remember? ''Meanwhile with the boys, they're having a chicken fight. Everyone except for Foxx who had fallen asleep with a towel on his face and Ife who was watching footbal videos. Adam Beetle: ''*on Hachi's shoulders and fighting against Shade, who's on Vidyut's shoulders* We'll see who's the real chicken after this fight! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I'm gonna beat you Adam! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Shade! Go for his face! ''Shade attempts to do so but it resulted in them all collapsing on top of each other and for some of the water to spill onto the girls' side. Talia Reflection: 'OI! Keep it down in there! We're tryin' to relax! '''Yang Hou: '''Sorry babe! ''*gives an angry Vidyut a snarky look* '''Ife Aeras: *looks up* Babe? Am I missing something? Foxx Otur; 'Guys, please stop waking me up. ''After the baths they all headed back to the penthouse apartment and went to bed. However Amber couldn't sleep since it was the first time she's slept on a futon but also because of the boys, Nia and Talia's snoring. The next day Amber wakes up with Trifa standing over her. 'Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Wakey-wakey! Time to go out! ''The group heads out to the Hachibi Teahouse and Wagashi Shoppe in Harajuku in the morning. 'Hachi Nile: '''We're just opening up the shop for the day. Pretty soon three's gonna be a line all around the block. ''The group heads inside where Malachite, Hebi and some other workers are already prepping the sweets for the day. Amber looks at all of the sweets along the display shelf and menu, they looked so tasty. Hebi saw her staring at the sweets and smiles. '''Hebi Hachibi: ''*hands her a small blue flower shaped sweet covered with a thin layer of jelly* Amber-san would like to try one? ''Amber gently takes the confection and takes a small bite. Here eyes open wide. The sweets on Olympus definitely don't taste like this. Hebi Hachibi: 'Do you like it? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yes, thank you. ''After opening up the shop they all help out for the morning shift. Setsuna, Trifa, Hinoka and Talia are shown at the counter, the triplets are in the kitchen helping their parents, Nia, Yoruko and Adolpha are shown taking orders, Adam, Yang and Shade are washing dishes, Lupe, Foxx, Ife and Vidyut are running down delivery routes and Akihiro, Amber, Toni, Valeria and Jewel are serving the orders. After their their shift is over, they all head down to somewhere which Amber had never heard of before. A cat cafe. They arrive at a building and replaced their own shoes with slippers and sanitize their hands. Inside, there cat trees, feeding stations and several small doors that lead to litter boxes. There are many people inside the spacious cafe and of course, a lot of cats. Everyone split up into different groups and had a great time playing with the cats, except for Talia since she is allergic to cats. '''Hachi Nile: ''*getting smothered by purring cats* We should come her more often.*he accidentally elbows someone* Oh excuse me I-Shi...shi-shizu..ne...Shizune?! '''Shizune Byakuga: '''Hachi-senpai? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Who's that? '''Nia Troy: '''Heheh, that's Shizune Byakuga. She's Hachi's crush. '''Toni Aeras:' I guessed as much. Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''And he croaks every time he sees her. '''Ife Aeras: Well That's obvious. Shizune Byakuga: '''Hachi-senpai, I had no idea you're a cat person. Are you okay? '''Hachi Nile: ''*slowly implodes* I...er..well..I '''Kagami Nile: '''Sorry to disturb you Shizune, we'll take it from here. '''Adam Beetle: '''Let's just get this dude to the nearest arcade to cleanse his mind. ''The group leaves the cat cafe and heads for the arcade. Hachi immediately goes for the Ruck'em Punch'em arcade game. Everyone else took turns with the different games and photo booths. A montage of photos shows Akihiro beating the record on a taiko drum game, Setsuna and Shade having a dance off at one of the games, Toni joining them and smashing the record by a good 50 points, Amber trying her best at the Karters! game but constantly crashing into everything, the whole group in the karaoke room with everyone covering their ears in agony because of Foxx, Ife, Lupe and Yang's awful singing and Valeria and Jewel are shown playing the Aiko! Aiko! Sing! game. Before long they had spent a whole load of time at the arcade. Kagami Nile: ''*hears her phone ringing* Moshi moshi. Mama? Oh okay. Hai! '''Talia Reflection: '''What was that? '''Kagami Nile: '''It's my mom, she said that we'll be late for our reservation on the party boat! '''Nia Troy: '*spits out her jelly-soda(it's a thing in Japan)* ''We got a party boat?! '''Eigou Nile: '''Yeah to see the fireworks plus there will be dinner. '''Toni Aeras:' Yes to more food! The camera cuts to the group arriving in Shinjuku and boarded the boat along with Hebi and Malachite. The large ship leaves port and soon the fireworks display begins. Everyone was eating and taking pictures of the fireworks. The camera then cuts to them getting back to the penthouse and falling asleep. The next day Hebi wakes the up with breakfast. Yoruko Senju: '''Ittatakimasu! '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: ''*sipping her miso soup and notices the natto* Hey what's this? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''No don't! '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '*eats a bit of natto and swallows hard* ''Guhhhh...What was that? '''Hachi Nile: '''That was natto. They're basically rotten soybeans. We normally stay clear of it. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''I can see why. Heheheh '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Yeah, it's not the best thing in the world. '''Foxx Otur: '''It can't be that bad. ''*tries some natto and his face immediately turns green* '' '''Toni Aeras:' You guys are weird. *takes some natto What do you mean it's bad? The camera cuts to after they finish morning shift. Yoruko Senju: 'Guys, we're heading to the capital of manga and anime! Ikebukuro! Let's GO! ''They took the train from Harajuku to Ikebukuro 'Kagami Nile: '''First stop! The best manga store ever! ''The group hurries into a manga shop and Amber decided to take a look around the different floors. Merchandises, games, plushies and even a few cosplay outfits were on display. She goes into an aisle, but fails to notice the warning sign plastered on the wall. Nia sees this and screams and quickly follows Amber, who had found an interesting looking manga on the shelf. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Huh, I wonder what this is about. '''Nia Troy: '''NO DON'T! ''*she rugby tackles Amber and causes the manga to fly out of her hands and landing in front of Yang who picks it up opens it and screams* ''At least I saved your innocence. '''Yang Hou: '''THIS IS FILTH! FILTH! WHO WOULD BUY THIS STUFF?! '''Nia Troy: '''Yang...Are you okay bruh? '''Yang Hou: ''*shoves the manga back into the shelf* I'm gonna go and bleach my eyes with plushies after seeing that. '''Amber von Olympus: '''What was about that manga that made him scream? '''Nia Troy: '*sweats nervously* ''You don't wanna know. '''Yoruko Senju: '*comes running in with a signed poster* ''NIA! AMBER! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHO'S DOWN THERE! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Huh? '''Yoruko Senju: '''It's Kaede Mizashi! The person who created Yuuto On Pointe! ''*fangirl screaming* ''I got myself a signed poster and some info on the upcoming movie!! Yuuto and Vincent HAVE TO GET MARRIED! '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '*catches Yoruko as she faints from pure fan girling* ''sorry about that. Uh, we're gonna go down to the cosplay store next. ''The group heads down to the cosplay store, while passing the giant mob of Yuuto On Pointe fans. At the cosplay store everyone was picking out different outfits. Foxx picks out an outfit of Menma Uzushi from Shinobi Path. Nia picks out an outfit of Lucia from Dye. The triplets picked outfits of Rubber V. Ape, Zeke Sanban and Umi from Pirate's Hunt. Yoruko picks out Yuuto Karata's Von Rothbart costume while Akihiro picks out Vincent Nikolai's Siegfried costume, both from Yuuto On Pointe, Vidyut picks out a Nagi Tenjou costume from Seer Journal and Lupe picks out a Diaval Michael outfit from Devil Servant. Adolpha picks out Haven Ruby's Celestial Wheel armor from Astroli, Trifa picks out a Mirai Angel outfit from Defense Against Beast and Setsuna picks out a Kinako Subaru outfit from Magical Quintet. Talia picks out a Ruri Mahou outfit and Yang picks out an Eliot Thorne outfit both from Yokai Bride, Shade and Adam pick out Root and Spore outfits from Serpent's orb. The twins decided to dress up as Megumi Karachi and Arisu Megashima from Gambling Queen. Hinoka picks out a Aleksandra Siberius outfit from Epic of Aliya the Wicked. Toni picks put an Aliya Kaiseries outfit from Epic of Aliya the Wicked and Toni picks out a Kaoru Yin outfit from Killer's Dairy. Amber finally decides to pick an outfit of Mei Hatsuri also from Astroli. Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Come on guys let's take a picture! ''Everyone poses in front of the Sunrise Town sign in their costumes and props. '' '''Talia Reflection: '''Alright! 3, 2, 1. Say Ikebuku-GYAHHH! ''Mizuko Nakamura, Vidyut's stalker leaps in out of know where and tackles him to the ground and she is wearing an Iza Sekkai, Nagi Tenjou's yandere love interest, outfit from Seer Journal. '''Mizuko Nakamura: '''Vidyut-kun....you thought you could come to Tokyo without me? '''Ife Aeras: The award for Best Surpise Grand Entrance goes to this girl right here! Talia Reflection: '''Get off of my friend you creeper! '''Mizuko Nakamura: ''*puts on her yandere face* You must be the Talia girl he's been talking to...He said that he likes you. Let's just GET YOU OUT OF THE PICTURE! ''Mizuko runs in and attempts to use an army knife on Talia, who promptly kicks it out of her hands and restrains her by using a leg lock. Talia Reflection: ''*irritated* We're just here to spend some time together as friends. ''*picks her up and puts her in a dumpster* ''Just stop annoying us. ''Toni and Ife laugh their butt off. '''Amber von Olympus: '''I definitely didn't expect to see that. '''Kagami Nile: '''Anyhoo...Next Stop AniWorld! ''the anime theme park is located in large shopping mall. the group went on different rides, played games and raided the merchandise store. Technically it was Kagami who raided it and Nia had to go back and pay for everything. A montage of photos show the group having fun and Amber being confused by many of the series causing a serious cringe-fest among her friends. Eigou Nile: ''*from underneath all of the prizes* I think we should head to the next stops. ''The camera cuts to the group at the Tokyo National Museum looking at all of the artifacts and reading the different signs. Amber quickly takes down notes since she loves studying about other cultures. The group then heads back at the penthouse and are shown having dinner with Malachite and Hebi. Amber notices their wedding photo on the wall, Hebi is wearing a shiromuku and carrying a bouquet of flowers while Malachite is wearing an uchikake and they're both smiling at the camera surrounded by most of the Rebel Mythos and some with their romantic partners. Another photo shows Hebi in a hospital bed with the newborn triplets along with Malachite who's obviously holding back tears. A photo of Kagami after she won her place in the Rhythmic Gymnastics National Team, Eigou with a second place award from a national robotics competition and Hachi receiving his black belt in judo. And finally a whole family photo with the triplets recently receiving their honors certifricates from Sakurai High School. Amber notices how happy the family is, even her other teammates' family photos that they carry with them all the time, shows them being happy with their families. She never really had those with her mother or father. Nia Troy: ''*notices the look on Amber's face* Amber, you're alright? '''Amber von Olympus: '*trying her best to hold back tears* ''I'm..I'm fine. I just need some time alone. ''*she gets up and walks to the girls' guest bedroom. Nia Troy: 'I'll go get her. ''Nia follows Amber who is just lying down on her spot on the futon. 'Nia Troy: '''Amber, you sure you're alright? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Nia, I'm fine I- '''Nia Troy: '''I know you're not alright. I know that look, seen it a million times before on mom's face whenever ''his ''name is mentioned. '''Amber von Olympus: '''I mean, I know my mother loves me and so does my father but...we've never really got a chance to be an actual family. Not like you guys. '''Nia Troy: '''Hey, Amber. We're here for you. It's alright, we care about you. ''Amber smiles at Nia and the two girls hug. The next day after their morning shift as they're getting ready to go out, Hebi stops them. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Kids, I just got a call, there will be a chaji here to celebrate a wedding and I'm gonna need some help. '''Amber von Olympus: '''What's a chaji? '''Hebi Hachibi: ''*smiles* A chaji is a formal tea ceremony. A tea ceremony is basically a ritual presentation of matcha tea. ''*to the triplets, Setsuna and Yoruko* ''You five will be responsible for making the kaiseki and wagashi. *to Nia,Talia, Trifa, Jewel and Valeria* You five will be serving the different meals. ''*to Adam, Lupe, Adolpha, Shade and Foxx* ''you five can help sweep up the tea room and ''*to Vidyut, Akihiro, Ife, Toni and Amber* ''you five can help with the decorations. ''The camera cuts to show each group doing their part during the tea ceremony with Amber watching the elegant ceremony in awe. 4 hours later the ceremony ends and Foxx flops onto the floor, exhausted. The group heads to the National Art Center where they are shown looking at all the different pieces if artwork and finally the Kaminarimon gate where they are shown taking selfies in front of the giant lantern. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'We're going inside to throw out some prayers to our grandparents. You guys can come in if you want. ''The camera cuts to the team taking pictures in the temple compound while Yoruko, Hinoka, Akihiro and Vidyut throw out some prayers to their godly grandparents. Amber watches them in confusion as they kneel in front of their grandparents' respective statues with incense. Valeria hears her stomach grumbling. 'Hachi Nile: '''I'll just call mom and tell her that we're eating out tonight. ''*takes out his cell phone* ''Mom we're eating out. Ok...okay. Don't worry we'll be home on time. Okay, love you too. ''*he hangs up* ''Alright peoples! To the train station! ''The camera cuts to the team at a fancy teppanyaki restaurant. Amber sees a large iron counter in front of them and reaches her hand out. '''Nia Troy: ''*quickly grabs Amber's hand* No don't! It's hot. '''Amber von Olympus: '''What's it for then? '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''The chef fries the food right in front of you and this place is said to be the best! ''The chef steps in behind the grill-counter and bows. He takes out several ingredients and, right in front of their eyes turned them into an extravagant meal. Everyone whips out their phones and starts filming the chef doing tricks with the grill spatulas. Talia Reflection: ''*takes a picture of her kobe beef and Hokkaido scollop meal* This is going on my mirrorblog! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*with her mouth full* ''What did you say? '''Amber von Olympus: '*gingerly eating her food and notices that Setsuna has a piece of eggplant stuck between her teeth* ''Um..Sestuna..*motions her hand to her teeth*'' Setsuna Mikoto: 'Oh..thanks ''After the meal the team heads back to the triplets' home and they all go to bed. But then the snore-fest begins from the boys' room. The next day the team heads out to Setsuna's hometown of Kawagoe, they get off the bus in front of her home, the Mitama Temple. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''We're here! Mama! Tadaima! '''Shinigami Mikoto: ''*steps out of the prayer room* Setsuna, okaerinasai. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Well I mean I'm only showing my friends around, I won't come back for reals until Sunday. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '*smiles and rustles her daughter's hair* ''I know that sweetie. Why don't you bring your friends over to the Honmaru Goten. ''Everyone is shown taking pictures while waking around Kawagoe and taking pictures of their food. Setsuna hears her phone ringing and picks up. Setsuna Mikoto: 'Moshi moshi. What?! It's today? Oh my gosh. I'll be there as soon as I can mama! ''*she hangs up* ''guys, major road block, There's a ceremony at the temple today which I'm supposed to take part in! Let's go! ''The camera cuts to Setsuna performing her maiko duties at the ceremony, which lasted several hours. At the end the team gets on the bus and heads back to the triplet's penthouse. 'Eigou Nile: '''Wanna just watch some sumo wrestling? '''Everyone: '''Yeah. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Imma order us some pizza. ''The camera cuts to the group asleep on the couch late at night with the wrestling match still on. Malachite and Hebi put blankets over the sleeping teens and gave their own kids a goodnight kiss. The next day Amber is the first to wake up and she takes out her mirrorphone. To her shock there is a message from Heather telling her that the celebrations ended early and that she will be back at Olympus by the next dday. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Guys...Guys. '''Foxx Otur: ''*rolls off the coach and onto the floor* What? '''Amber von Olympus: '''I have to go. Mother's coming back tomorrow. '''Kagami Nile; '''It's fine Amber. We should do this again sometime. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yeah we should. ''Amber quickly packs her bags and opens a portal she hugs her friends and leaves. She arrives at Olympus and quickly hides her souvenirs and photos under her bed. The next day Heather comes back and checks Amber's work. 'Heather von Olympus: '''Well done, Amber. you've gotten them all correct. '''Amber von Olympus; '''Thank you mother. ''As soon as Heather leaves Amber takes out one of the photos from the trip of her and all of her teammates at the National Museum. She smiles and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes